


Lazy Sunday

by pansaralance



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mario Party, Yes you read that right, feat. Zak Baggins who I hope doesn't sue me for this, what they do when they're not ghost hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansaralance/pseuds/pansaralance
Summary: Days off can get intense.





	

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!! NO FUCK YOU!”

The surrounding neighbors of Specs and Tucker’s house might have thought that they were having a serious domestic quarrel if this didn’t happen literally every Sunday afternoon. Sundays were their day off. Day off meant Mario Party. And Mario Party meant war. 

Specs was kneeling in front of the television in defeat and disbelief. They’d played this game a thousand times but every time his reaction is the same. “I just don’t understand why I had the most stars for the entire game and then you get three during the awards round and beat me. It makes no sense!” Specs threw his controller at his boyfriend, as if a tiny chunk of plastic could actually hurt a 6’2” mass of a man. 

Tucker chuckled. “Slow and steady wins the race, babe. The key is to not care.”

“Yeah, like you do in every aspect of life.”

He faked a wound to the chest. “That hurts. Words hurt.”

Specs lighted up a little. “So you finally admit that my words are as important as your pictures?”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

Specs attacked again, this time with a pillow. Tucker just laughed again. “You’re cute when you’re angry. I should beat you at this game more often.”

“You didn’t beat me, you were spoon-fed the winning stars.”

“Want a rematch?”

Specs sat there sulking. “No, let’s just do something else.”

Feeling semi-bad for teasing him too much, Tucker made them both sandwiches and let Specs pick what to do next. He decided on just watching “Ghost Adventures”, another favorite pastime of theirs, but one that led to much less drama. 

Zak Baggins and the gang were investigating a haunting in Bobby Mackey’s Music World in Kentucky. It was one of Tucker’s favorite episodes. “Such a classic,” he said with his mouth half stuffed with ham and cheese. Specs grimaced at the sight. “You’ve never been more attractive, you know that?” Tucker just ignored him.

Specs saw this as the perfect opportunity to get back at Tucker for his unfair victory from before. “Ghost Adventures” wasn’t just Tucker’s favorite show. He may claim he loved it because of the gritty camera work and in-depth paranormal investigations, but Specs knew that another factor happened to be that Tucker had a massive crush on Zak Baggins. In fact, the way Specs found out that Tucker was gay when they were first getting to know each other was because he once let slip how much he wants to fuck Zak.

So how would Specs use this to his advantage?

He did a great Zak Baggins impression. 

Specs would usually use it just to make Tucker laugh. He’d say silly things about the stuff they were investigating with Elise in Zak’s voice, much to Elise’s chagrin. She never understood the reference and asked them to focus. 

This time, though, he wanted it to be a weapon.

Before even bringing out the voice, Specs started by reaching over and rubbing Tucker’s thigh. 

“Babe, not now,” he protested. “He’s about to get scratched by the spirit.”

Specs lowered his voice down to sound like the man on the tv. “But Tucker, I’m scared.” He moved his hand more inward and whispered into his ear, “It’s making me hard.”

Tucker widened his eye and paused the tv. 

“Can I watch this in peace?”

“No.”

Deciding not to fuel him, Tucker chose to ignore Specs and put the show back on. But Specs wasn’t budging. He kicked it up a notch and swerved into a straddling position over Tucker’s lap. “Come on, promise to protect me in your big strong arms.” He grinded his hips forward to feel Tucker’s crotch hardening. 

Tucker couldn’t take it any more. This time not bothering to pause the tv, he grabbed Specs and flung him onto his back on the sofa, toppling over him. “Keep talking.” 

This was when the revenge came in. Specs moved his head away in feigning disinterest and said “No” in his normal voice.

“I wanna fuck you with that voice,” Tucker whimpered. 

Specs looked back at him. “What’s the magic word?”

“….Please”

“Tell me I won Mario Party.”

That last part took Tucker out of the moment. “That’s what all this is about?” Specs just grinned. “It’s all bullshit, babe, I told you.”

“Then say it.” He moved his hand to palm over Tucker’s pants in temptation.

“You….god….you won.”

The voice was back. “Fuck me.”

It sent Tucker over the edge. He scrambled to get the lube from their room and undress them both as quickly as possible. It would have made more sense to bring Specs to their bed but obviously wasn’t thinking clearly at this moment. He just wanted him right where he was.

His moves were all very urgent. This must have been a big fantasy for him, Specs thought. He was more aggressive as he pounded into Specs, who could do nothing at this point but hold on for dear life and grunt out words in Zak’s voice. “You’re doing so good – fuck – just like that –FUCK!”

When they finished, Tucker cleaned them up and pulled the blanket hanging from the couch over them as they lay there. Might as well finish the show now. They both got what they wanted out of this. 

Specs just had one question. Something he hadn’t considered til he noticed how different the sex was. “Hey, Tucker.”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t like him more than you like me, do you?”

Tucker furrowed his eyebrows at him. “Who?

Specs just motioned to the tv. Tucker laughed. “You think I’m gonna leave you for a tv host I’ve never met?”

“That’s not what I asked. You just seemed…more passionate when I was him.”

Tucker tightened his arms around Specs in reassurance. “The passion was because it was you. I mean, that was fun, but why would I wanna sleep with a stranger when I have my best friend right here.” Specs smiled and kissed him, relieved. He nestled himself in Tucker’s grip and rested his head on his chest. 

“So what’s the plan for next Sunday?”

Tucker shook his head. “I think we need to throw the Nintendo out.”

“But we could play Mario Kart instead!”

“That’s even more dangerous!”

“If it leads to more sex like this I’ll risk it.”

Tucker thought about it for a moment. “Can’t argue with that.”

The neighbors were going to hate them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get a blank commission and have years worth of headcanons exchanged with friends about Specs and Tucker loving ghost adventures.


End file.
